Saved By a Monster
by The Next L
Summary: B isn't all bad. He just needs someone to love him and show him he's not a monster. But what happens when he hurts the only person he cares about? BBxOC
1. Chapter 1

…_.In other news, L, the world renowned detective, is now in league with the FBI and CIA to find the notorious serial killer, who is plaguing the streets of Los Angeles…_

I looked up from my cooking when L was mentioned. '_Hmm, L is here?'_ I turned back to the stove, '_Wonder what will happen.' _I heard the front door open and close. I called out into the hallway.

"Dinners almost done!" My boyfriend walked into the kitchen, wrapped his arms around me from behind, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Smells good," I smiled as I turned off the stove and served the food. Were eating dinner in peace, when I decided to mention what I heard on the news.

"I heard that L was coming to Los Angeles," I mumbled as I took a bite of spaghetti. He sighed and glared at me.

"You know I hate you talking about other men," I shrank back into my hair as he began to yell, "I don't care what the "amazing L" is doing or where he is! SO DROP IT! YOU ARE DATING ME, NOT HIM! Or did you forget?" He lifted me up by the front of my shirt, and my fear increased when he dropped his voice, "OR DID YOU FORGET!" I started to shake, "ANSWER ME!" His hand shot up and he began to hit me.

"OWW! STOP, PLEASE!" He dropped me to the floor and began to kick me. I heard a door open and close, but before I could say anything, he kicked me in the head. The last thing I saw before passing out, was someone wearing jeans and a black shirt. Before my vision went, I saw his eyes….they were red…..

_**Me: Sorry this chapter is so short! The rest will be longer! Please review and I will give you a cookie!**_

_**L: NOT MY COOKIES!**_

_**Me: I Do not own any characters except my OC's**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Sorry that BB is OOC! I just think he can be sweet when he wants to. Of course, I also thought Light would become a good guy -_-.**_

_**L: And then he went and-**_

_**Me: AHHH! *Covers his mouth* NO ANIME SPOILERS!**_

_**L: *Muffled* Ok**_

_**Me: *Releases him* Good! Now here is a cookie! =) *Hands him a cookie***_

_**L: YAY! *Mouth full of cookie* Shedoesnotowndeathnote.**_

_**Me: Swallow.**_

_**L: *Swallows* She does not own death note.**_

_**Me: Good boy!**_

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were a pair of black eyes staring back into my own violet ones. I quickly jerked back, only to see I could not move. The reason being I was handcuffed to the bed, by both my hands and feet. I look back at my captive and see that he is the man from before. He looked the same except his eyes. '_I could have sworn they were black.' _

"You are odd," I give him a strange look, but he continued, "I can usually see a person's name and death day above their head, except for my own, but there is nothing above you," He studied my face, "What makes you so special?" As I stayed silent, he sat back and I looked at his clothes. They were covered in blood. I started to shake. He gave me a confused look before looking down at himself and laughing, "I guess I got a little messy with your boyfriend," I stared at him in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" I closed my eyes and gently started to cry. I felt him lift my chin up and I opened my eyes.

"I only kill those who will die anyway," He looked me straight in the eyes, as if begging me to believe him, "I cannot see when you are going to die, so I'm not going to kill you, ok?" I nodded slightly.

"What about Eric?" He sighed.

"I saw he was going to die, and that his first and last names had the same letter, so I followed him home. When he began to beat you, he still had another hour left. I would have left you, except, I couldn't see your name or number," He shrugged, "I wasn't going to let him kill you. I was curious." I smiled at him.

"Thank you," He looked at me in surprise, "He would have killed me, so thanks. If not then, then when I would have broken up with him," he looked curious.

"Why did he do it?" I sighed.

"He was bi-polar and when he went into a change, he would hurt me," His hand reached out towards the bottom of my shirt hesitantly, and then he looked up at me for permission. I nodded and he lifted up my shirt. When he saw the scars and bruises, his eyes flashed red. He spoke through a clenched jaw.

"Didn't he have medication for that?"

"He didn't like to take it, he thought he was perfectly fine and it was all my fault," If looks could kill, this man would have killed Eric ten times over. '_Oh wait! I still don't know his name!' _"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" He looked at me in surprise.

"It's Beyond," he gave a little smile, "What's yours?" I smiled back.

"It's Cassie. Nice to meet you Beyond, but where am I?" I looked around the room I was in, and saw it was mostly empty, except for the bed in my room, and a box in the corner. He blushed.

"You're in my house," I opened my mouth to ask why I was here, but he stopped me, "You're here because you make me curious and I wanted some companionship," He looked down sad. I moved my handcuffed hands as much as I could, and lifted his head up.

"All you had to do was ask," I smiled at him. He looked at me in shock, but slowly smiled back. I started to yawn and get sleepy, and as my eyes started to shut, I felt myself being released from the handcuffs, and held by BB, as he too went to sleep.

_**Me: Ok, again SORRY BB IS OOC! I keep thinking he is like a little kid at heart, he can be vicious, but also wants to be loved and cared for.**_

_**BB: No, I think I'm just plan evil.**_

_**Me: Whatever, I'm the author, so I an do whatever I want with you )**_

_**BB: 0.o REVIEW TO SAVE ME!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: …..**_

_**BB: Stop moping! It's not your fault no one likes your writing enough to review.**_

_**Me: o.o WAHHH!**_

_**L: Nice going Back-Up.**_

_**BB: HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!**_

_**Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**BB: SHUT UP, OR ELSE YOUR LIFE TIME IS GOING TO BECOME VERY SHORT! )**_

_**Me: 0.0**_

_**L: *sigh* The next L does not own Death Note. If she did, I would not have died a virgin. ='(**_

I awoke later on in the arms of Beyond. As I looked at him, I saw how attractive he was. I blushed at the thought. When he slept, he looked so sweet and innocent, almost like a baby. '_He's so darn cute!' _My blush increased as I leaned my face down towards his. As my lips gently touched the tip of his nose, his eyes flickered open, this time being red again. I sat up and he followed. As I was going to ask about his eyes however, my stomach growled. I blushed in embarrassment, and Beyond laughed.

"I guess it's time to feed you, huh?" He pulled me up off of the bed and into a hallway, which led to the kitchen. The kitchen held a table, two chairs, and some appliances. He looked around the room for something and then abruptly stopped, blushing in the middle of the room. I looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Beyond?" He mumbled something I couldn't understand, "What was that?" His face went all red and he looked at me with a hatred in his eyes that was not there a moment ago.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK! I'M SORRY YOU CAN'T HEAR FOR SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD, AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He stormed out the door, without even looking back. My eyes started to water at how he yelled at me. _'What did I do wrong?" _I held myself as I began to cry. _'And I thought he was different…..'_

BB's POV:

As I walked down the street, I felt my "real self" coming back as "the monster" retreated to the back of my mind. I began to feel bad about yelling at her. I turned around to head back to the apartment when I saw him. L. We both stared at each other, but neither of us said a word. He then turned around and walked away. Seeing him and then him turning his back on me, it made my blood boil. I might have acted on it, if not for remembering the state I had left Cassie in. I sighed and turned back to the apartment. _'He can wait, I have something else to take care of.'_

L's POV:

I watched as he turned around without chasing after me. _'This is an odd development. I had planned to arrest him when he attacked, but I never suspected he wouldn't attack, or at least play one of his games. Hmmm…' _I spoke into the microphone that was connected to ear pieces being used by Watari.

"Watari, did you notice anything suspicious about Beyond?" He looked up at the roof, where Watari had been watching them.

"Well sir, after you turned around, he seemed to have become very angry until he remembered something." I nodded.

"Very well, I will follow him."

_**Me: ='(**_

_**BB: Will you stop crying if they review?**_

_**Me: *Nods head***_

_**BB: *Sigh* Ok guys, review OR ELSE I WILL FIND YOU AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY!)**_

_**L: 0.0**_

_**Mello: 0.0**_

_**Matsuda: 0.0**_

_**Kira: 0.0**_

_**Your Mom: 0.0**_

_**Me: 0.0**_

_**BB: To far?**_

_**Me: Just a little….REVEIW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: YAY! I GOT SOME REVIEWS! *Hugs everyone***_

_**BB: And it was all thanks to me *Smirks***_

_**Me: 0.0 *Glomps BB***_

_**BB: What the- GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!**_

_**L: Your fault Back up-**_

_**BB: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT, LAWLIET?**_

_**Me: Thanks to AnonMouse524 and Iubire for reviewing! They made my day! And I do not own Death Note =(**_

L's POV:

"Watari, do you have a visual?" I was a block behind Beyond, as to not arouse the suspicion that I was following him.

"Yes sir, he just went into the apartment building at the corner of the street," I sighed. Now I need to find out what room he is in.

"Thank you Watari, I will let you know if there are any problems."

"You're welcome, sir." I disconnected and went to the apartment building that Watari said he went into. As I walked in, I saw it wasn't fancy, but it wasn't a rat's nest. I walked up to the counter and spoke to the lady at the computer.

"Hello ma'am. I'm here to set up for a surprise party in my brother's apartment. Would you mind telling me what number his room is?" She looked me up and down.

"Well, you do look like one of our tenants. What's his name?" I thought of the alias he used a while ago.

"Rue Ryuzaki," She looked him up in her computer and told me his apartment number.

"His apartment is number 13 on the 13th floor, creepy huh?" She laughed and wished me a good day. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the 13th floor. As I went up, I notified Watari of where I would be. As the elevator reached the correct floor, I couldn't help but wonder what was distracting Beyond…

BB's POV:

She was in the same position when I came back, only this time, her eyes were red. I kneeled down in front of her and just looked at her. Her face which was supposed to be pale was red from crying, and her once beautifully dark eyes were blood shot from the same reason. I looked into her eyes and saw that more tears were about to fall. I pulled her out of her chair gently, and held her in my lap on the floor. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and started crying into my shoulder. I sat there in shock for a moment, until I remember something A used to do for me whenever I cried. I wrapped my arms around her and started to gently rub circles into her back, shushing her. It seemed to work, considering her sobs turned into hiccups, but she still held me in a firm grip. Once the hiccups passed she began to talk to me, he head still on my shoulder.

"What did I do to make you angry?" He voice said that she was on the brink of tears, so I held her tighter as I answered her question.

"You didn't do anything, I was just flustered and I didn't know how to deal with it, so I snapped. I'm so sorry," I felt her wrap her wrap her legs around me as she pulled me even closer, if that was possible.

"I thought you hated me and was never going to come back," Her voice still held tears but now she sounded scared. I pulled her head away from my shoulder and looked her right in the eyes. A few more tears leaked out of her eyes, and I kissed them away. Cassie was now in shock and blushing. I smiled.

"I could never hate you. There is something about you that, I can't explain it but, it pulls me toward you. I need you with me now, and I can't stand the thought of you leaving me," She smiled as I kissed her forehead, "So I understand your fear of me never coming back, but as long as you want me here, I will be here, and probably even longer than that, ok?" She nodded and I smiled, until I heard footsteps retreating. I would have gone after whoever it was, but Cassie hadn't heard them, and I didn't want to scare her. Besides she had fallen asleep on me. I smiled down at her once more, before carrying her into our room, and putting her down so she could sleep. Seeing her like this, so calm and innocent, I couldn't help but follow suit.

L's POV:

When I saw the girl in his arms crying, my first thought was to go in there and save her, until, I saw Beyond comforting her, and her in return, wrapping herself around him. What bothered me about the situation, was that the B I knew was cold hearted and always trying to be in control. The B I knew didn't need anyone or want anyone. But here he was, on the floor, holding so girl in his arms, saying how much he needed her. It was very disturbing to me. I quickly left, not knowing what to do. In my haste, I walked too loudly, and knew that B could hear me. But he did not follow. _'What has happened to Beyond? And what does_ _**She**__ have to do with it?'_

_**Me: Awwwww! That was too sweet! *Looks at BB***_

_**BB: *Blushes and coughs* I stilled don't need anyone.**_

_**L: Hmm-hmm That's not what you were saying earlier.**_

_**BB: *Turns bright red* whatever.**_

_**Me: =) Please review! Whoever does, get a Blushing Beyond Birthday!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: YAY!**_

_**L: What happened?**_

_**Me: I got lots of reviews, and it's all because of BB! *Glomp***_

_**BB: GET OFF ME WOMAN!**_

_**Me: Nope!**_

_**L: *Sigh* The Next L does not own Death Note.**_

Cassie's POV:

I awoke the next morning to a breath tickling the back of my neck. I began to giggle, and I turned around to look Beyond in the eyes. He was awake and smiling at me. I smiled back and closed my eyes as he placed his hand on my cheek. I turned my head to kiss the palm, and he pulled me into his arms to hold me close, like he never wanted to let me go. And to be honest, I didn't want him to.

A while later, we heard a knock on the front door. Beyond looked suspicious and worried, so I was scared. I let out a slight whimper, and he turned to face me and helped me out of bed. He pulled me in close and kissed the top of my head.

"No matter what happens, there is nothing to be afraid of ok? I'll keep you safe," I looked up at him with tears running down my face and nodded. He smiled at me and wiped them away with his thumb before gently kissing me. We parted at another knock, and Beyond pulled me after him to the front door.

When we got there, he looked through the peep-hole and glared. He then unlocked and opened the door slightly.

"What do you want?" I looked through the space between the door and the wall, and saw a man who looked similar to Beyond. _'Well that's odd.'_

"No need to crack the door B. I know she's there, so let me in," I gasped and Beyond looked at me with slight fear in his eyes. I reached over and held his hand as he opened the door to let the strange man in. He looked us over and took in our connected hands, as though they held some sort of answer.

"What do you want, Lawliet?" I could feel the anger rising inside of him, and I squeezed his hand to get his attention. He looked down at me, and immediately began to calm down. He man caught this and gave me a strange look, as if confused by something. As he kept staring at me, I began to get annoyed, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Beyond laughed at what I had done and when I looked up at him, he pulled me close in a hug, so my back was facing the man he called Lawliet, "So what do you want?" He looked at our embrace, as if it seemed foreign, before answering.

"I want to know who she is, and why she is with you," _'Well that's blunt,' _I began to giggle, and he looked at me as if I was crazy. I turned around in Beyond's arms so that I was still in a hug, but so my back was to him, and I could properly address Lawliet.

"I'm not being held hostage, if that's what you think. I'm here because I want to be," I smiled up at Beyond, who had a look in his eyes that was very common now a days. Beyond looked at him and smirked.

"Well you heard the lady. I'm not going to hurt her and she wants to be here," He set his head on top of mine as he continued, "So that's all you need to know. Now would you mind leaving my apartment? We were kind of busy," at his words I blushed and Lawliet looked sick. He quickly left, and when Beyond locked the door, I began to laugh. When I was done, I was on my back, on the floor, looking up at Beyond, who had an amused expression on his face. I quickly stood up and playfully punched his arm. He faked pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" He pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I gently laughed and pulled his head down towards mine, and kissed him. When we pulled apart, I pressed my forehead against his, and looked him in the eye.

"That was for being a pervert,"

L's POV:

After trying to contemplate all night what the girl was doing there, I decided to confront B about it.

When I arrived, I couldn't hear anything, so I knocked. I heard a few voices, and knocked again. When the door opened, I saw an annoyed Beyond Birthday glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I noticed that the door was being deliberately cracked, and that worried me.

"No need to crack the door B. I know she's there, so let me in," I heard a slight gasp and saw B look at something, or_ someone_ in fear. I heard movement behind the door, and when B finally let me in, I saw that the girl from before was there. As I walked in, I noticed they were holding hands. I couldn't help but stare that the odd sight. B was holding hands with someone, something he never did at Wammy's.

"What do you want, Lawliet?" I looked up to see anger in his eyes, but then I saw the girl squeeze his hand, and as he looked down, his eyes softened into a loving glance and he calmed down. What was going on here? I stared at the girl in shock, until she stuck her tongue out at me. B laughed and hugged her close to him, so that she could not see me. Over her head he mouthed, 'Mine', "So what do you want?" I gave them a strange look before answering.

"I want to know who she is, and why she is with you," he girl began giggling, and my first thought was, _'Oh god, don't let her be insane too!'_ She turned to face me before she spoke.

"I'm not being held hostage, if that's what you think. I'm here because I want to be," she smiled up at Beyond, and he smiled back, with the same look in his eyes as earlier. B looked at me and smirked.

"Well you heard the lady. I'm not going to hurt her and she wants to be here," B said as he rested his head on top of hers, "So that's all you need to know. Now would you mind leaving my apartment? We were kind of busy," the girl blushed, and I felt sick. As soon as I was out of the apartment, the door was shut and looked, and I heard laughing behind it. I walked away from the apartment thinking about how that was a waste of time. _'Not only did I not get any answers, I now have more questions,'_

_**Me: YAY! LONG CHAPPY CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**BB: Are you gonna tell them the real reason you're posting a long chapter?**_

_**Me: Should I?**_

_**L: It would be best.**_

_**Me: *Sighs* Fine. I will not be posting any more chapters from now until Sunday at the earliest. *Bows head* I am so sorry! But please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: I am SO SORRY this is late!**_

_**BB: Calm down. Everyone gets side tract.**_

_**Me: I have been gone for weeks.**_

_**BB: Oh, yeah….Hurry up and post before they kill you!**_

_**Me: AH!**_

_**BB: AH!**_

_**Mello: AH!**_

_**Matt: AH!**_

_**Near: …**_

_**Everyone: AH!**_

_**L: *sigh* The Next L does not own Death Note.**_

L's POV:

'_Her face looks familiar, where have I seen it before- Oh! There it is!' _I picked up a file from one of the many boxes of case files I had requested of Watari. The file in my hand was of a murder and kidnapping. I opened the file, and memories rushed through my mind. The family had been enjoying the holidays when a group of men from the local Mafia broke in. The parents were murdered in their living room, and the daughter was forced to watch the whole thing. She was then held in captivity for 3 years, under horrible circumstances. When we found her, she had been malnourished, could barely walk, and had many bruises. But even as healthy as she is now, she still had the same broken look in her eyes….

Cassie's POV:

We spent the rest of the day just lounging around and playing games. We only stopped when we felt the pang of hunger in our stomachs. After a bit of laughing and poking at each other's tummies, we went to the kitchen only to see we needed to go shopping.

"Can I go with you Beyond, can I, can I?" I was hopping up and down like a lunictic, holding his hands in mine. He smiled and took one of his hands away to put it on top of my head, to keep me from jumping.

"Fine, fine! But calm down ok? You are too adorable like this, someone might try to take you from me!" I giggled and hugged him.

"I wouldn't let that happen! I like you too much Beyond," I blushed and buried my face into his chest. I waited for his response, and I got worried when he didn't reply. But then he held me close and put his head on top of mine. He didn't say anything, but when he let go of me and I saw the blush on his face, I didn't need him to say anything, because I could see that he cared about me, as much as I cared about him.

When we got to the store we walked around, getting food that caught our eyes, until we got to the candy isle. When I saw him, my blood went cold, and my hand clenched in fear. Beyond noticed and his eyes went straight to the blond man standing by the chocolate. Said man saw us stop and he smirked when he saw me, but stopped when he saw Beyond.

"B, it's good to see you are well." He nodded curtly at Beyond, almost like he was in fear but didn't want to show it. I looked at Beyond through the corner of my eye. He was glaring at the man, and I felt safe, just knowing I was with someone _He _feared. But it wasn't only that. I felt safe with Beyond anyway.

"What did you do to her Mello?" Mello swallowed, and shook his head trying to keep his cool.

"What does it matter to you, _Back up._" I saw Beyond's eyes widen with anger, and before either of us knew it, he was face to face with him, with his hands around his throat. I stood there in shock until Mello's eyes met mine and I saw the fear in them. I ran towards them and grabbed onto Beyond's wrist.

"Beyond, let him go, you're gonna kill him!" He looked at me, but it was like he couldn't see _me. _It was like he was seeing someone else, I could tell because he never looked at me like that. He flung me off of him with the arm I was holding, and I hit the ground five feet away. My head hit the concrete, and my vision faded into black….

_**Me: HAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFHANGER!=)**_

_**BB: You are insane woman.**_

_**Me: Like you're one to talk.**_

_**BB: …..**_

_**Me: I thought so.**_

_**Mello: WHY IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME? WHAT DID I DO?**_

_**Matt: YOUR MOM!**_

_**Me: ….**_

_**Mello: …..**_

_**L: …**_

_**BB: …..**_

_**Near: ….**_

_**Mello: …Matt…..you moron…**_

_**Matt: ='(**_

_**Me: Awwww! Poor baby! *Smacks Mello and snuggles Matt***_

_**L: Isn't there something you wanted to tell everyone?**_

_**Me: Oh yay! I am having a bit of writers block, so if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, You get to snuggle either BB or Matt! Or if it's a really good one, you get anyone! SO HELP ME!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: Thank you for the ideas Iubire, they helped a lot!**_

_**BB: Yeah, she's useless without you guys helping her.**_

_**Me: Hey! I know some secrets you don't want getting out Beyond. Like what happened when you got drunk at that party-**_

_**BB: NOOOO!**_

_**Me: I thought so. But I'm also gonna do some one shots with Death Note characters, so if you want one, just tell me or give me a prompt!**_

_**L: The Next L Does not own Death Note. **_

_**Me: Also! This story has nothing to do with the time line, cause I am an idiot who didn't care about it, so ignore the time line, the characters and their relationships are the only thing that are the same! For the most part -_-**_

Beyond's POV:

I knew he hurt her. He looked smug, she was full of terror, what was I supposed to do? And the way he spoke, my vision went red and all I could think of was how I was gonna make him pay for whatever he did to her. I lost myself in the violence. I felt powerful, and all my thoughts and memories disappeared when my world turned red. I put my hands around his throat and squeezed. I could see the fear in his eyes, but he looked away from me, looking behind me. I didn't like that. I squeezed harder, trying to crush his trachea, when I felt a pressure on my wrist. I looked down at the girl, I felt like I should recognize her, but I wasn't myself so it didn't matter. What mattered was that she was trying to stop me from hurting him. But I wanted too. I also wanted to hurt her, along with anyone else who was gonna try and stop me. I saw her lips move, but I heard no sound. I threw her off of me and went back to strangling the blond. As I began to see the life fade from his eyes, I felt someone plow into my side, knocking me down, and another holding me down. Even through my haze I could tell it was L who knocked me down, but I still couldn't remember who anyone else was. L pulled out a sedative, and injected it into me when I wasn't looking. Before I fell asleep, I saw a girl lying on the ground unconscious. As my own conscious faded, my memories returned. _'Cassie…..' _Then, my world went black….

L's POV:

I looked up from the unconscious Beyond below me, and towards the girl that was his last sight. I looked to Matt, and saw he was helping Mello. I looked back down at Beyond, making sure he really was out, before walking over to the girl. I knelt down to check her pulse, and see if there was any blood.

"Is she alive?" I turned around to see Mello, being held up by Matt, looking at her worried. I nodded. I knew what he did to her, and what he had others do to her, but he still cared about her. I felt her head for any bumps or blood. There was a slight one where she most likely made impact on the floor. I sighed and picked her up bridal style, before turning back to the two young men.

"I need you guys to carry him, can you walk on your own Mello?" The blonde nodded and stood up, walking over to the unconscious look-a-like with Matt and, together, they lifted him up, carrying him, one on each side. We left the store and, after into the car driven by Watari, went to the hotel I was recently staying at. Once we got Beyond and Cassie settled in a spare room, I took Matt and Mello into the kitchen so we could talk, while Watari made us some dinner. I spoke to Mello.

"What happened?" He sighed.

"I was just getting some chocolate, when I saw them stop in the middle of the isle. I noticed her first, how could I miss her? Even if it has been a couple of years, her eyes are still the same. She looked scared and I saw her squeeze his hand, and that was when I saw _him._ He saw her reaction to me and we spoke and, well, I set him off," He shook his head, not being able to speak anymore. I sighed and we sat in silence, waiting for the two others to awake.

Cassie's POV:

My head hurt as I slowly opened my eyes. Not recognizing the room I quickly sat up before falling back on the bed in pain. I groaned and rolled over, squeezing my eyes shut, until I felt another body beside mine. I slowly opened my eyes to see Beyond beside me. I smiled at him gently, until all my memories came back and I shot away from him, crashing to the floor. When I hit the floor her shot awake and turned toward me, but I backed up until my back hit the wall, and I cowered away from him, screaming at him to go away. At my screams, I heard footsteps running towards us and the door shot open, revealing L, Matt, and Mello. No matter how much he hurt me, Mello cared about me and protected me, so I threw myself into his arms, facing away from Beyond. I started to hyperventilate in fear, and soon fainted.

L's POV:

Mello caught Cassie as she fell, moving down to the floor with her. Beyond attempted to move towards her, but after taking one step, Mello and Matt both had their guns aimed at him.

"Take one step towards her, and I will blow off your head, you monster!" Mello screamed at Beyond. But he couldn't see the pain in his eyes. Beyond knew what he did, and he felt horrible about it. I turned to my current successors.

"Matt, Mello, lower your guns and take Cassie somewhere else. I need to speak to Beyond alone," They nodded and left the room. I turned back the broken man in front of me, "Beyond-"

"I didn't mean to hurt her. You know I would never do that," I sighed and nodded.

"What happened?" He told me his part of the story, all the way until he remembered who the girl was.

"I love her L, I would never hurt her on purpose. And now, she's terrified of me," I frowned at the pain in his voice, and came up with an idea.

"You've heard about the recent sting of murders, haven't you?" He nodded and glared at me.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna help you-"

"If you help me I will let you monitor Ms. Williams." He looked at me confused. I sighed, "I will let you watch Cassie on the cameras I have set up around the suite," He shook his head.

"That's not the same and you know it-"

"Well it's all you're gonna get until she forgives you," He looked down defeated.

"L…I love her….." I looked down in pity for him, because he sounded so broken and lost.

"I know, but-" He shook his head.

"I'll help, but I want to see her in person at least once a week. That's my deal" I knew I needed his help so I agreed.

"Fine, a week from today you can see her," He nodded and I left the room, locking the door behind me. _Now how am I going to get her to agree without Mello killing me….._

_**Me: YAY! DONE! And I am sorry I didn't use most of you idea, but it gave me an inspiration! So THANK YOU!**_

_**BB: Spazz….**_

_**Me: AM NOT!**_

_**L: *sigh* Please review and you will get Beyond for a week.**_

_**BB: WHAT-?**_

_**Me: Good one! And all he will be wearing is a bowtie )**_

_**BB: 0.0….pervert….**_

_**Me: REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: Sorry for not posting new chapters very often everyone! I'll try to post more often!**_

_**BB: Whatever, just get on with the story.**_

_**Mello:*smirk* Why, do you miss Cassie? **_

_**BB: *blush* No! Now shut up before I destroy your chocolate!**_

_**Mello: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Near and L: *face palm* Idiots….**_

_**L: The Next L does not own Death Note.**_

L's POV:

I locked B's room from the outside, so people could get in, but not out. I walked into the living room, where Cassie was sitting in-between Matt and Mello, with Nears head in her lap. She absentmindedly played with his hair while she stared off in space, deep in thought. The three successors turned towards the doorway when I entered the room, and Cassie awoke from her thoughts and looked at me, with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"What's going to happen?" I looked out the window, trying to piece my words together.

"You will stay here for your safety-" Mello cut me off.

"Safety? She will only be safe if she is far away from that monster!" He yelled that so that Beyond could hear what he said as well. I glared at him and he closed mouth. For now, at least.

"She will be safe from Beyond, as we have him locked in his room, and he is without the will to fight or escape. Besides we need him for the case," Mello nodded solemnly, agreeing that we needed him. Near looked up at me from his spot on the floor.

"He would never stay on his own without gaining something. What does he get in return for helping?" I sighed and looked at Cassie silently. Mello soon realized what I meant.

"No way in HELL is that going to happen! He could have killed her!" I snapped.

"Just like you?" The room grew quiet as Mello began to look guilty. Cassie sat there in silence, almost like she was trying to keep the memories away. I called Watari into the room and had him take Cassie to the kitchen to eat something and calm down. I turned to Mello.

"L, that was different-"

"You're right. You hurt her for greed, he hurt her by trying to protect her," he looked down ashamed, "You know how he gets about protecting people. You know he can't control himself when he gets like that, so why do you treat him like a monster? You're the monster. He didn't intentionally mean to hurt her, but you did-"

"I'VE CHANGED!" He stood up and glared at me, "If you want her to risk getting hurt again, then fine! But when she does, she is going to stay with me, so I can protect her, WITHOUT HURTING HER!" Mello stormed out of the room and slammed the door of the suit closed. Matt sighed and stood up.

"He's been torn up about what he did to her L. And you know how he's been lately; he was acting cocky and….well….." Matt sighed again, "I better go after him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, bye." When he too left, I sat down in a chair and bit my thumb, wondering what to do next. Near, facing away from me, began to speak.

"I went over her case file, the one with Mello involved. But, what did he do exactly?" I sighed, but decided to tell him.

"Mello was just starting out with the Mafia, trying to get my attention, and they needed him to do something to prove that he was worthy. They decided to have him murder a Politian and his wife, and to kidnap the daughter and keep her as a 'Pet'. Mello decided to go along with it. He didn't know it was_ her_ house he was going to that night. They had been friends since he moved to America and way before he met the Mafia, but he hadn't been to her house before. When he went in the living room, he killed the parents with no problem, but when he saw her hiding behind the tree, he began to feel guilty. But it was too late, what had happened had already happened. The boss had him take her to the cell she would remain in for the next 3 years. The boss had him beat her, but Mello kept everyone for raping her by claiming her as his,"

"And then you found her?"

"No, Mello told us about her and what was happening. We got her back on her feet, but she was and never will be the same again." Near nodded.

"But what does she have to do with this new case?"

"Nothing. We need Back-up, but he won't help unless he gets to see her once a week. And if she doesn't agree and we don't get his help, more people are going to die." We sat there in silence, until Cassie spoke.

"If it's to save people's lives, I'll do it." She turned and went to her new room, and quietly shut the door.

Cassie's POV:

After I shut the door, I lay down on my bed and tried to calm down. _'Why does he want to see me? Is he going to hurt me? Or was it an accident? I am so confused!'_ I tried to silence the thoughts in my head, and slowly fell asleep.

I dreamed I was back at the apartment and it was nighttime. All of the lights were off and it was pitch black. I began to become frightened of what I would see. My eyes were special. After seeing my parents murdered in front of my very eyes, I was shoved to the ground, and my eyes got their blood in them, and now, every time it was dark, I would see these monsters. They were horrible and the laughed at me, the made fun of me and they terrified me. I saw a black shape come up from the ground and it began to rush towards me. I screamed as it came closer and then-

I awoke in a panic, startled, and then noticed something. It was pitch black. As I began to hear their awful laughter, I jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, tripping over my blind feet. As I left the room, I felt around the wall for another room, and soon found one. As I opened it, I heard someone whimpering in their sleep. I sighed in relief that there was someone else here. They don't bother me if I'm not alone. I crawled into the bed, not caring at the moment who was in it, I was just grateful I was not alone. I curled up next to them, and soon fell asleep.

_**Me: How was it?**_

_**Mello: Am I really that bad?**_

_**BB: Why wasn't I in this one?**_

_**Cassie: WHO THE HELL AM I SLEEPING WITH?**_

_**Matt: All your questions will be answered in the next episode, of, 'The Drama of the Wammy Boys' !**_

_**Mello:…..**_

_**Me:….**_

_**L:…..**_

_**Near:…..**_

_**Cassie:…..**_

_**BB:…..**_

_**Kira:…..**_

_**Everyone: …Matt…You idiot…..**_

_**Me: REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: Ok, so forget about posting more often…..**_

_**BB: Stupid girl….**_

_**Me: *pulls BB's ear* Excuse me?**_

_**BB: Oww, let go!*smacks hand away and rubs ear***_

_**Me: WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!**_

_**BB: Cause you're psycho!**_

_**Me: Meany….**_

_**Near: I love you miss author!**_

_**Me: *Snuggles the albino* Awwwww! I love you tooooo!**_

_**L: *coughs* The Next L does not own Death Note.**_

Cassie's POV:

As I slept I snuggled closer to whoever was next to me. They were soft…warm…..and….and…A GUY?! My eyes shot open as I realized I was the only girl in the whole suite. I looked at whoever it was closely, and immediately saw white hair. _'Oh jeeze, it's Near. Well it's better than Beyond or Mello I guess,' _I smiled as I looked down at his childish face. _'He is way too adorable!'_ I smiled as I remember how much I loved children. They are always so sweet, and cute, and snuggly, and, well, JUST PLAIN AMAZING! I snuggled up close to him and held him like he was my own child. _'I guess this is what it feels like to be a mom. Maybe I could adopt him…'_ I drifted off to sleep, thinking of how to talk Mr. Watari in adopting one of the orphans.

Near's POV:

I awoke a little after 6 to find Cassie. In my bed. Snuggling me. I may look 6, but I'm actually 16. I blushed and snuck out of bed to go to breakfast. When I went to the kitchen, I found L and Watari. My mentor was eating an ice cream sundae, accompanied by a cup of sugar, sprinkled with coffee. He looked up at my entrance.

"Did you sleep well?" I blushed slightly and turned to Watari, who in turn handed me my toast and a glass of milk, "I will take that as a yes," I didn't reply. After a while of silent eating, we heard a shout and a door slam, accompanied by running footsteps, and Mello barging into the kitchen.

"CASSIE IS GONE!" L sighed.

"She is not gone, Mello, calm down,"

"THEN WHERE IS SHE!?" I looked down at my empty plate and mumbled,

"In my room…" Mello turned and looked at me in shock.

"WHAT!?"

"She is sleeping in my bed right now if you want to check…" His face filled with anger as he stormed toward me. He lifted me up by the neck so that we were eye to eye and hissed at me.

"You are either some disgusting pervert or a horrible liar" Just then, Cassie walked in.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO THE POOR KID, MELLO!? PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Cassie's POV:

I woke up alone and decided to eat some breakfast. And as soon as I walk into the kitchen, MELLO IS TRYING TO KILL NEAR! WHAT THE HECK!? I walked up to the blond and smacked him. He stood there in shock and dropped Near, who I quickly pulled into my arms. I looked him in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" He nodded and blushed and I smiled and messed with his hair. Mello stood there with his back to us, before leaving. L spun around in his seat to face us.

"How old do you think Near is?" I thought for a minute.

"6-7?" Near sighed and frowned, standing up.

"I'm 17 Cassie," I looked up at him in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Near!" He looked at me confused.

"Why are you sorry? I was the one who never told you how old I was," Cassie blushed.

"I was actually hoping to adopt you or another orphan as my own kid," Watari started talking to us with his back to us.

"How old are you Ms. Williams?"

"I just turned 19," He seemed to nod.

"Well we will have to see about that, ok?" He turned to face us and smiled at me.

"Thank you Watari!" L smiled but Near looked a bit sad. Before I could say something however, L spoke.

"You are going to have to see Beyond soon," I nodded solemnly. No matter how much he scared me, no matter how much he hurt me, I kind of missed him. But I still don't know if I can trust him…

_**Me: Ok Sorry I'm late! I wrote the beginning like a week ago, but then my computer broke, and I just got it fixed! And about not taking so long to publish, sorry, but I'm a procrastinators! Also, I'm sorry it's so short! Please forgive me!**_

_**BB: Just shut up and start on the next chapter.**_

_**Me: Jerk**_

_**Near: Review and tell her how much you want me to end up with Cassie!**_

_**BB: Hey! Keep your hands of my girl!**_

_**Mello: You mean, MY girl!**_

_**ME: SHUT UP!**_

_**Matt: Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: YAY! IT"S CHAPTER 10! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**BB: Spazz**_

_**Me: MEANY!**_

_**Near: You are slightly spazzy….**_

_**Me: T.T**_

_**L: Don't cry, you'll get it all over the paper work.**_

_**Me: AWWWWW! I love you too L!**_

_**L: I didn't-**_

_**Me: Shush dear, let's get back to the story.**_

_**L: But-**_

_**Near: The Next L does not own death note.**_

Cassie's POV:

I stood in front of his door, taking deep breaths to calm myself. Mello put his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do this, Cassie," I shook my head and pushed his hand off.

"I'm fine," I lied as I reached for the doorknob. I took one more breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the dark room.

Beyond's POV:

My eyes opened, and I was instantly blinded. I rolled over and closed my eyes, burying my face into the pillow. If it was L, I wanted nothing to do with him. I had given him all of the information I could, and even though the case was pretty much solved, I still haven't seen Cassie since the "accident". Whenever I fell asleep, all I could see was her face, the fear in her eyes, and it made me feel like a monster. I felt the side of the bed sink and someone gently shaking my shoulder. I ignored both and feigned sleep. This must of work, because they stopped shaking me, but then there was a new feeling I haven't felt in a while. Someone was petting my hair gently, almost lovingly. 'But the only one who ever did that was…' I looked up and saw Cassie smiling at me sadly, but there was something else in her eyes. Something that I was afraid I would never see again. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face into her hand before looking back at her. She looked shocked to see that I was awake and embarrassed at being caught. She tried to pull her hand away, but I caught it in mine, and looked at her pleadingly to stay with me. She slowly let me put her hand on my check, and kept it there even when I kissed her palm. I could sense her reluctance and sighed.

"Why are you here?" She looked sad and looked down.

"L told me-" I raised my hand as if to say enough. I rolled over on the bed and stared at the wall, my back to the girl I love.

"Go," It hurt to say that, but I managed to sound hateful. I needed to be mean and hurtful to make her leave. I felt her still on the bed and spoke again, "Get out. I don't want you here!" Tears silently began rolling own my face. I never cried. I had to make everyone think I had no feelings, so tears were always out of the question. The last time I cried was after my father killed my mother.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for her to leave.

Cassie's POV:

I sat next to him and stared at his back, debating whether or not to leave. I stood up to leave, but then I heard a small sob and knew I could never leave him. I crawled into bed next to him and held him as he cried.

I may not have forgiven him for hurting me, but I was pretty close. I loved him, and that was enough for now. He turned to face me, his black hair a mess and his eyes bloodshot and I pulled him close and let him cry into my cheast, like a child crying to their mother. Soon he calmed down and started to breath evenly and I fell asleep.

L's POV:

"She has been in there way too long, we need to check on them-" I sighed and pulled up the camera in Beyond's room. Mello's face turned red and his eyes flashed with disgust.

"I'm getting her out," Matt stepped up and caught him by the arm.

"Shut up, ok? She is happy, so try and find your own happiness for once," Everyone sat/stood there in shock except for Matt and I. We had already discussed the matter of Mello and need to happen. Matt took the initiative however. Mello yanked his arm from Matt's grasp and stormed from the room. Matt winced as the front door slammed shut. I just turned back to the screen with a smile. Beyond was showing some emotions beside hate and obsession. That was an improvement.

_**Me: Happy?**_

_**BB: I hate you.**_

_**Me w/tears: WHY?!**_

_**BB: You made me cry!**_

_**Me: I made you seem sensitive!**_

_**BB: You made me seem weak!**_

_**Mello (to L): What are they doing?**_

_**L: There is a 97% chance that they are releasing their sexual tensions.**_

_**(All go silent and stare at L.)**_

_**L (shrugging): I said 97%, not 100, calm down.**_

_**Matt (shaking his head): Please review.**_


End file.
